Don't run away from me
by Chibinelly
Summary: This takes place after "grave doubts". Jesse has gone from Suze's life because he remains determined on the fact that a relationship between a shifter and a ghost will never work out.Paul tries his best to talk to Suze for she is ignoring him.


****

Don't run away from me

**Disclaimer : **Mediator belongs to the great Meg Cabot and her only ! I'm only creating a fanfic out of it. Please don't sue me ! I'm still a student. Have mercy !

**Rating :** T

This is a Paul and Suze fanfic. I'm both a Suze, Jesse and Suze, Paul fan but personally I find Paul and Suze more interesting and amusing to read and write about. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Please ! ( Making puppy dog eyes ) Even if you don't like this review on this to state it's weaknesses. If you read this please R&R !

* * *

"Suze" Paul shouted coming after me. There, he's at it again, coming after me to apologize over some shitty thing he did to destroy my life.

I completely ignored him as I always did. "Come on" he said and tugged at my wrist. I was furious and this was the last stroke. I punched him squarely on his nose and glared at him angrily.

Paul was lunged backwards but to my dissatisfaction I saw that I wasn't actually successful in breaking his nose. That stupid, idiotic jerkward. I wish the earth would just swallow him up.

A couple of colourful (umm in the sense- very ugly) words came to my mouth but I shut it. What's the use anyway? None of these words are going to bring back Jesse anyway. He's gone for good.

Paul has won again ! haha ! so what's the big surprise in that? "You know what? just forget it" I hissed and turned away to walk away from him again.

But did that jerk listen? Nooooo he didn't. Instead he had to come after me again. "Look Suze I'm sorry but just listen to me ok? Suze, Come on, don't be like that" he said. His voice was laced with genuine pain and concern although I noticed a hint of happiness in it. I knew why. It was because I acknowledged him with a punch and retorted back at him after 2 months of silence.

"At least you started talking to me, come on Simon don't be like that. This is not you. Rico left in his own free will and I didn't do any damned thing this time, just don't be like this" he shouted not giving up. That blew it. "BE LIKE WHAT PAUL? " I exploded "after you completely ruined my life how the hell am I supposed to be like?" A tear threatened to slid down from my eyes.

But I didn't. Suze Simon never cried and if there is one thing she hated most in her life, it was crying. Crying depicted nothing more than vulnerability. It made me like some pathetic weakling, which I'm not. No, I was someone who won't go down without a fight.

The memories of the other night flew to me like a whirlpool and the impact of it nearly knocked me down backwards.

_Jesse and I were at the graveyard staring his tombstone. _

_Here lies _

_Hector de Silva (Jesse)_

_Beloved son and brother_

_Short and sweet. That's what I would call it. I let out a sigh and said "I totally understand. I mean you can't stay with me if you don't return my feelings right?" I said with a lump in my thought._

_Jesse stared at me blankly. "Susannah" he said. That one word was enough to break me apart._

"_Why Jesse why? Is it such a crime to fall in love with you?" I asked. "That is exactly why I must go Susannah. You can't fall in love with me. I'm a ghost. You're a beautiful girl who has a bright future ahead of you. You can do much better than me querida" he said in that deep rich voice of his._

_A tear fell down from my eye. God how I hated to cry! But it seemed like I do it more frequently now. _

"_Querida" Jesse murmured. "You must understand. I have to go. Slater is right" he finished with venom. "What" I exploded "What does he got to do with this?" I asked angrily._

"_I'm a ghost Susannah. Slater is right. You can't introduce me to your parents, you can't go to a movie with me, and I can't pay you for a damned cup of coffee" he shouted quoting Paul's exact words._

_I was taken aback. Paul, he was the cause of everything. He was nothing but a destroyer. "I have to give you space Susannah so that you can move on. That's why I have to go" said Jesse with a painful expression on his face. He came towards me and laid a soft kiss on my forehead._

_He distanced himself by moving backwards a couple of feet and said " Good bye mi querida. Take care of yourself" as he dematerialized with beautiful sparks of blue. He finally moved on after 150 years. Forever, from both this dimension and my life. That was it. I thought it was the end of my life. I cried for days. My mom was worried about me and kept asking me what my problem was. But I never told her. _

_She's my mom and she loved me but she'll never understand me. "Hey mom, I'm in love with a ghost but he doesn't exactly reciprocate my feelings so he left me, for good. Did I mention for good?", god that would totally suck. _

"_Aww Susie can't even make a DEAD GUY fall in love with her. How pathetic is that?" Father Dominic really tried to assure me. But what does he know? He's a priest! _

_But there was a girl ghost, whom father Dominic was really in love with and he had to let her go. He did understand even though I kept telling myself "No one understood my problem"_

_And Paul ! God Paul. Following me like a sick dog would after his mistress. I kept ignoring his every attempt to approach me. It went like that for 2 months. I never retorted back even though I wanted to lash it out on him._

_Jesse words kept ringing in my mind. "You can't introduce me to your parents, you can't go to a movie with me, and I can't pay you for a damned cup of coffee"_

_It was all Paul's fault. I told myself over and over again. Although I can't blame it fully on him. He just encouraged Jesse but I never wanted to admit it. I was too stubborn. _

Now here he is again. Chasing me after school like he always does. Why did I bother to retort back at him after 2 months? I never knew.

"Rico is the one who left you dammit. I didn't try to take him to the shawdowland and send him against his will or something. He just left you. Face it Suze I'm the only one you have" Paul said with an evil smirk.

I glared at him. "Go and eat horse shit Paul" I shouted as I turned around aggressively not wanting to participate in murder.

The idiot grabbed my arm again. What part of No he doesn't understand? "I'm sorry Suze that came a little too harshly. But you were blaming me as if it's my fault or something" he went on.

I opened my mouth to shout at him "of course it's your fault" but he closed his hand over my mouth. "mmph" I murmured and bit his hand. He immediately let go of me and tackled me down.

I struggled underneath him. Why does he always have to tackle me down? "Just listen to me ok?" he asked going all serious mood. I stopped struggling and continued to glare at him.

He looked a little relieved. "I know I'm partly to blame. Ok, a lot to blame. And I'm sorry. But Suze I'm here for you. I promise you I'll never leave you" he said. There was no lie in his words or eyes. He was completely honest with me and I could see that in him.

To my complete horror I started to cry! Practically bawling. Paul clearly didn't expect it. He stiffened for a moment unable to utter a syllable as he continued to look at the girl crying underneath him. After a few seconds later he took me in his arms turned me to a sitting position, and pulled me to his lap.

It was too comforting to move away. I had felt so unwanted so unloved by Jesse for a long time. And It really felt good that at least he wanted me and that he said he'll never leave me.

I laid my head against his shoulder as tears glazed down my cheeks. He stroked my hair murmuring soothing words it my ear like "It's all right, I'm here, I'm here"

It seemed completely ironical that Paul was partly the reason I'm broken down and there he is being my source of comfort.

But I felt too comfortable and loved to care about that anyway. He pulled my face away for a moment and looked into my eyes.

"I love you"

I blinked. Once, twice. Whoa. Now that was a big thing to get into my brain in a flash. Did he just say what I think he said.

"I care about you Suze. I love you. And it hurts me to see you this way. Give me a chance Suze. I'll make it up to you. I promise I'll keep you happy" he said moving my damp locks behind my ears.

I didn't know why I did that. I didn't love him back but all those butterflies in my stomach every time he was around me clearly explained I was falling for him. Sure I kept blaming him for everything but I was always unable to fully deny my excited feelings every time he's with me in an intimate position or looking at me with eyes which expressed genuine care.

"Say something" he pleaded staring deep into my eyes. He gently stroked my cheek with his large hand and kissed my forehead. "I swear it Suze. I love you and I'll never leave you. I fell for you for the first time I saw you at Caramel babysitting for my brother" he whispered kissing my wet cheeks and then giving me a tender kiss on my lips.

I continued to stare at him, surprised at his gentle way of handling me. His eyes were full of love and promises. He took my chin in his hand as his lips came closer to mine.

"I love you" he whispered once more as he deeply kissed me moving his tongue along my lips begging for entrance. I couldn't stand unresponsiveness anymore. I opened my mouth inviting his tongue in and responded to it in a way I never would have thought of.

Paul seemed surprised at my responsiveness as he continued to kiss me deeply. His hands going around my body, pulling me deeper into the kiss and my hands tangled in his soft brown locks.

After a few moments we were both out of breath. I looked like I ran a mile and Paul was grinning like the chesier cat.

Paul kissed me along my face memorizing every curve and plane in it. My whole body tingled from his kisses and touches as I pulled more on his soft locks.

His mouth latched to my neck as he continued to kiss me down to my cleavage. He stopped at it and pulled down my top. It was elastic and pulled down easily exposing my black bra.

He gave me a smirk before kissing the area between my breasts. It made me feel unusually warm as he kissed along my neck and down my cleavage. My head whipped backwards as I gave out a low moan and tightened my hold on his dark brown locks.

I moaned and squirmed as he touched me and continued to kiss my neck. After what it seemed like forever his hands and mouth left my body but he held me snugly on his lap.

He nuzzled my nose and asked "So?" in a playful tone. "I haven't exactly forgiven you" I said and his grin faded into hurt. But I quickly said "But yes I'll try to give you a chance, but not now. Give me some time. No, a lot of time. Take it or leave it" I said smugly.

Paul's smirk returned again. Apparently the fact that there was hope for him returned it back.

I stood up from his embrace and he did too. "Any time you want Suze. I'll wait a whole lifetime for you. I will treasure our moment to intimate passion as precious memory worth savoring my whole life. It gives me enough patience to wait any amount of time." he said sarcastically.

I knew why. Paul was totally not the type to give corny love speeches and I didn't want him to. Plus it didn't go well with his image either. He was certainly not someone I would call a perfect gentlemen.

We returned back to his sleek BMW and before I got into to the front seat I started "Oh and Paul?" "Yes?" he asked graciously. "Don't make those corny love speeches. Or I'll take back giving you chances thingy". Paul just smirked and said only one word before we drove away back to the Ackerman house "Gladly". I smiled a little to hear relief at his voice.

****

**So I gave Paul Slater a chance in a relationship. Sure I made him wait, but only for 3 months. Apparently I found it too difficult to go on without our little make out sessions. **

**True to his words Paul didn't try to make any move on me till I told him to. I was genuinely surprised at his patience and decided he truly loved me as he said he did. After all how many hormonal teenage boy can wait for a girl for 3 months especially when he has practically all the girls from the mission academy including Kelly Prescott chasing after him?**

**Jesse left me, I was heartbroken. But Paul said he loved me and I gave him a chance. I've referred him to Satan's son. But with time I understood he was a human being having a lot of positive character traits I wouldn't even dream that he had.**

**He meant when he said he loves me. And with time I learnt to love him too. Yes, I fell in love with Paul Slater. I found myself in a situation I would never have even imagined of. But falling in love with Paul Slater…………. it made me feel so wonderful and cherished. **

**Don't take me wrong. I didn't ever forget Jesse. But he never returned his love for me and I moved on like every sane person.**

**So I gave Paul Slater a chance to love me and it didn't turn out bad after all. **


End file.
